Components of this type that can be welded together using a capacitor discharge welding process are known in the art. With these known components, during the capacitor discharge welding process, a embossing designated as a facet is pressed into the corresponding recess of the second component to the point that the two facing surfaces are in close contact after welding. To take up the volume displaced during the welding procedure, a catch pouch is provided in the area of the embossing designated as a facet on at least one of the components.
Welding the two components in the known manner is disadvantageous, because the surfaces of the two components intended to be in contact are warped due to tolerances. This is disadvantageous in particular for sensitive positioning devices, such as, for example, tilt adjustment devices for the back rest of vehicle seats that exhibit a meshing tooth system, which requires essentially full parallelism of the swivel axes of the two meshing components.
Furthermore, the applied special resistance welding method, namely the capacitor discharge welding procedure, used for the known components, is comparatively complex.